StarStruck
by Danny's Angel
Summary: Danny enters the school talent show, but it seems like he's bitten off more than he can chew when he receives a record deal!
1. To sign or not to sign

StarStruck – Prologue

StarStruck – Prologue

"Augh!"

Danny Fenton stood in the main hallway of his school, eyeing the memo board and fiddling with the pencil in his hand. The paper he was staring at? The one headlined, "CASPER HIGH TALENT SHOW" in bold letters. He brought a shaking hand up to the paper and wrote,

'_Danny Fenton, 10__th__ Grade, Singing.'_

"There." He said, biting his lip. He hoped he'd made the right choice as he walked home.


	2. Our Song

StarStruck – Prologue

StarStruck – Chapter 1

Danny's cell phone rang just as he opened the front door to his house.

"Home!" He yelled, closinghte door behind him and opening his phone. It was Tucker.

"Hey, dude." Tucker's voice rang through the speaker. Danny grinned. "Hey, Tuck. I did it."

Tucker laughed for a minute. "You actually signed up?"

"Yeah. I hope it works. I still need to find a song and everything." Danny walked up the stairs and to his room, switching on his computer.

"It will. You're a great singer, dude. As good as that new guy Chip Skylark. As for a song choice, why don't you ask Sam? She's probably got a love song you guys could sing together." Tucker cracked up on his side of the phone and Danny scowled.

"Shut up, I'm not singing some mushy-gushy love song with _SAM_. And speaking of, I'm gonna call her. Thanks for nothing."

Tucker laughed again. "Hey, man, that's what friends are for."

Danny's face broke into a smile. "Bye." He hung up and flopped onto his bed, searching through his contacts until he found Sam. He blushed when he found it; Tucker had hacked his phone again and added a bunch of hearts to Sam's picture and name. He made a mental note to change that before Sam could get a hold of his phone and hit the call button.

Somewhere in a Goth girl's bedroom the tune to 'She's a Rebel' rang on a cell phone. Said Goth had been drawing her two best friends of the time, and had to leap up to yank her phone from its charger halfway across the room. A slight blush entered her cheeks as she hit answer.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam smiled, flopping down on her bed and returning to her sketchbook.

"Hey, Sam. Uhm, I signed up for the talent show at school—"

Sam laughed. "Haha, wait! You seriously signed up?"

"Yes. Do you have any song suggestions?" Danny said, voice lowering in annoyance. Why was it such a surprise?

Danny heard Sam typing on her keyboard, most likely on iTunes. "Oh, ha. Here. How about 'Extraordinary Girl' by Green Day?"

Danny blushed again – that song always made him think of her. "Good idea. Hey, you doing anything for the talent show?"

Danny was sure if he'd been with her she would be shifting around nervously- he could hear it in her voice. "Well, uh, idunno. I mean, I don't wanna make a fool of myself or anything."

"What? She's an amazing singer!" He said, whispering and not meaning for her to hear it.

"What?"

"Oh, uh… I like pie?" Danny said, laughing nervously.

Back in her room, Sam frowned. "Oh, _come on_, you did _not _just use the phrase, "I like pie" as an excuse."

"Oh, never mind! Anyway, you wouldn't make a fool of yourself. You're a great singer!"

"I dunno…"

An imaginary light bulb turned on above Danny's head.

"Hey, I could sing with you!"

Sam's voice pitch raised to a more cheery tone immediately. "You'd sing with me?" She asked, smiling.

"Uhm, duh! You're one of my best friends." Danny said, sitting up.

Sam sounded happy. "Alright! Can you come over? We can decide on a song to sing."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be there in 5. Bye!"

"Bye." Danny was sure if they'd been instant messaging, Sam would have typed a smiley face.

He pocketed his phone and two blue-white rings appeared at his waist, replacing his human half with a white-haired ghost boy. He jumped up into midair, phased through the wall, and was off to Sam's house.

DPDPDP

Five minutes later Danny Fenton was in Sam's room, plopped down on a bean bag and manipulating a small ice crystal. Sam sat as her computer surfing through her iTunes library, trying to find a song they could sing together. She sighed.

"Danny, it seems like the only thing I can find is High School Musical.. you want the first one or the second?"

Danny sighed. "Er, second one I guess. What're the duets on there?"

Sam narrowed down the selection. "Uhm, there's 'You are the music in me', Sharpay's version of that, 'Everyday', and, er, 'Humuhumunukunukuapua'a."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Okay, definetly not the last one, I'd get tongue tied way too fast. That Everyday one's kind of out there for guys, and I hate that Sharpay girl. How about the first one – you are the music in me?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "That's my favorite one. Here, I'll play the one with the words and then we'll try it karaoke, okay?"

"Sure thing." Danny said, looking up at Sam. The ice crystal unconsciously shaped into a heart as Sam sang the first lines.

"Na na na na, na na na na, yeah, You are the music in me. You know the words once upon a time. Make you listen, there's a reason. 'Cuz when you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after…"

Danny grinned and joined her on cue.

"You harmony, to the melody, it's echoing inside my head. A single voice above the noise, and like a common thread-"

"Hmm, you're pullin' me." Danny finished.

Sam grinned. "Danny, I think we've found the song." She said, high fiving him. Then she noticed the ice heart. "Uh, Danny.." She said, tilting her head down to point it out.

Danny looked down at it and his face flushed red. "Whoops." He chuckled nervously, the ice fading away.


End file.
